Sam and Diana Love
by TheSouthernEnglishman
Summary: After the FAYZ Sam and Diana still live together but Astrid has left, breaking up with Sam. Diana and Sam try to rebuild their lives but in the process they discover the love that has been between them all these years.


Sam had struggled since the end of the FAYZ, he knew settling into normal life was always gonna be difficult; especially seeing he wasn't normal anymore. His mind was so twisted and screwed up that he hadn't even realised it. When he walked out of the FAYZ everything seemed... 'normal' again but he soon realised nothing would be normal again. He looked at everything with contempt, the people with their food and the friends in their nice house's yet they still found things to complain about, he wasn't proud of it but secretly he wished that everyone had experienced the FAYZ, to know that what it felt like to have to do things that were unspeakable. Not to eat for days and to kill people that at the end of the day where just kids. Sam had always thought about the people that had died in the FAYZ but there was one name that always planted itself at the centre of his mind... Duck Zhang. Duck was the most unassuming person you could meet in the FAYZ, but he was the most nerdy as well; but most importantly he was just a normal kid. No different from the average guy sat in the row behind you in maths class or the quiet guy sat at the back in history, but like everyone else, the FAYZ changed him and forced him to grow up way before he could. And for him to show that courage in the tunnel was the bravest act in the whole FAYZ. Yet, no one had reported it, not a thing. Sam had looked through hours of YouTube videos to find a video dedicated to Duck, but nothing. Occasionally his name would pop up in a memorial but that was it, it angered Sam to his very core. The only way he forgot his anger and depression was through drinking, which he did more often than not but he wouldn't say he was addicted. Astrid thought he was though, and after months of fighting she moved out to go and live in Los Angeles and live the glamour life that she had been pursuing since the FAYZ finished. Diana still lived with Sam but most nights they didn't see each other that often, Diana would stay in most days and watch movies, Sam thought she would get bored eventually but she never did. She was quite content to sit in her onzie all day and eat Ben&Jerry's. Sam stayed preferred to go out to the gym everyday and try and feel good about himself in some sort of way but at night he would wonder the beaches of the coast and just listen to the waves for hours, water had always been where he felt most comfortable, even if he didn't surf anymore he still would swim until his muscles ached and his stomach clenched in pain. Then wonder home with a couple bears and stumble indoors and fall asleep on couch. He did this most days but this day was different...  
Sam had been to the gym as per normal that day but instead of going to the beach he decided to head home and just relax, when he got home he found a half clothed Diana in her normal black skin tight onzie bottoms wearing a sports bra. "Somebody s Home Early." Diana seemed more upbeat than normal  
"Ya, didn't fancy going for a swim today." Sam collapsed on the sofa and started taking his shirt off. Diana turned around and bent over to pick something out of the fridge, showing off her curves in the process. Sam quickly pulled a blanket over he crotch to make sure she didn't see anything so she couldn't tease him for all eternity.  
"I dont know how you can eat ice cream all day and still have a body like that." Sam flicked through the channels hoping to find something half entertaining Diana skipped out of the kitchen and jumped across the room to land on the same sofa as Sam  
"Do you often look at my body then?" She teased but he remained sullen  
"Can you blame me? Things have been a bit lonely since Astrid left." Diana's whole mood changed and she bit the corner of her lip  
"I'm sorry we haven't talked about this Sam, i know she meant a lot to you but you just weren't meant for each other, its just the way it is. In the FAYZ you where brought closer through pain and fear but out here theirs nothing that keeps you together." Diana still kept an edge of understanding in her voice but what remained was her normal blunt tone that had become all too familiar, and she was right.  
"Ya i know, i'm getting over her much quicker than i thought which must be good i guess, what about you, and... Caine?" Diana sighed  
"I guess i'm okay, i try not to think about him, he had so many nice features i just wish more people could of spotted them, under all the sadistic nature and inhumane cruelty." Sam hugged Diana, it was unexpected but they both needed it, she tucked her head into his neck and just laid there.  
After a few minutes of peaceful content she sat up and lifted her leg round Sam and sat on his lap.  
"Listen Sam, you and me are gonna get through this, it may take time but goddammit we deserve a nice life, after all the months of hell surely the least we deserve is some small sense of peace." Sam smiled as Diana sat in all her beauty, even after giving birth and months of wondering the desert with a devil baby she still looked more beautiful than 90% of Perdido Beach. Diana must of of figured out his fondness to her because as they looked at each other Diana suddenly twisted her head down to look at his crotch to find a rather large disturbance happening downstairs.  
"Oh god this is embarrassing, im sorry Diana, its just you're really hot and you sat on my lap... sorry." Diana just looked nonchalant though like nothing had even happened, she just gently got up and walked over to the kitchen before facing Sam and she started pulling down her bottoms.  
"WHAT THE FU- DIANA! what are you doing?"  
"Oh please, you're too much of a nice guy to ask but i know what you want, and i want it too, you're the only guy that i have even talked for months and seeing you sleep naked on the couch every night as made me want you too. Especially seeing you have got such a big co-" Sam quickly interjected  
"Look i wont lie, what you said its true but you went out with my brother and its just not normal." Diana thew her arms in the air in exasparation.  
"Has anything in our whole fucking lives ever been normal!?" Sam stared blankly "For once in my life i just wanna have pleasure and enjoyment without having to work so hard to bloody get it!"  
And with that Sam darted across the room and swiftly picked up Diana, her legs wrapped round him and they kissed passionately, they're tongues connecting with each others, feeling each other like they had never before. Sam carried her to the kitchen tabletop where he placed her down and moved his mouth from her's and slowly moved his mouth down to her neck where he bit and kissed.  
She undid her top and slowly moved her hand down to his bulge, Diana admired how truly beautiful Sam was, he didn't have a six pack but neither did 98% of the population, his upper body though was built like it had been chiselled out of stone. She could run her hands over it for hours, feeling his warmth.  
She pulled down her leggings and got down from the surface to pull down his boxers, his manhood was so large, she wasn't surprised though, Sam might not be as smart as Astrid but he certainly made up for it in the physical department. Diana started to give him head until Sam stopped her.  
"No time for that, i need you, NOW." Sam picked her up and moved her legs over his shoulders, she made a "V" shape in mid air, it wasn't comfortable but she didn't care, Sam could throw her around like rag doll for all she cared. She bit her bottom lip as he entered her and he shuddered, she was hoping it was cause from pleasure, not cause she was heavy and he thought he was gonna drop her. But it clearly wasn't the case as soon Sam was pounding the hell outta her.  
"OH MY GOD, SAM YOU'RE MEANT TO START SLOW, OH SHI-"  
"Diana, i've wanted this for so long, i ain't going slow no more." Diana kissed Sam intently, with Caine she had always felt a lack of emotion, but with Sam, emotion irradiated from him. They had only been going for 3-4 minutes when Sam blew his load.  
"Sorry Diana, i couldn't hold it." She smiled and kissed him lightly "Don't worry, i have a feeling you will have hours and hours to make it up to me. After all its only 10:30pm" Sam's smile slithered across his face, this was going to be a good night.  
"Give me 3 minutes and i will be ready." Diana nodded and jumped off the counter of the kitchen top and wondered over to her glass of wine, Sam got his speaker and his phone looking for the perfect song. Sam looked up from his phone and saw Diana bent over the table top, obviously still completely naked. Sam sneaked up behind her and embraced her from behind, his height towering over her, he kissed the top of her head, there sweating bodies forming perfectly into each other, then Sam put on "Redbone - Childish Gambino" and she sniggered and turned around.  
"Good choice." Diana got on her tiptoes and kissed his neck. Sam picked her up again and slowly made there way to the bedroom Diana threw her arms round him and whispered in his ear  
"You know Sam, for an 18 year old i know a lot of tricks" she pulled back and winked "Well maybe you could show me a few of the tricks you have learnt..." And with that time became all but irrelevant and hours turned into minutes as Sam and Diana discovered there secretive love for each other they had always had for one another which had been buried all these years.

Thanks for reading! Please, Please leave a comment! It helps me massively for improvement and makes this worthwhile, i know there will be mistakes in this but i wrote it in an hour so it was quite rushed. If you wanna talk about the gone series or any other books, or you just wanna chat put you're email in comments and i will email you :) (P.s im a 16 year old boy from England who likes to write and play sport)


End file.
